Secrets we can't keep
by sakura-204
Summary: Kai meets his new teammate. His best friend Serenity. Kai gets a feeling that she has a secret that she has been keeping for a long time. A secret she never told everyone but kept it to herself…
1. Default Chapter

Secrets we can't keep  
  
The plot: Kai meets his new teammate. His best friend Serenity. Kai gets a feeling that she has a secret that she has been keeping for a long time. A secret she never told everyone but kept it to herself...  
  
This takes place in V force. Yes, everyone is thirteen except Kai, who is fourteen.  
  
I don't own beyblade but Serenity and the plot. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Talking....  
  
A thirteen-year girl was waiting at the airport. Her name was Serenity. She had wavy shoulder-length brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a red skirt. She was waiting for her new team The Blade Breakers. She sighed as she had that horrible thought in her mind. Those three words that changed her world upside down: You have leukemia.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson where is our new teammate? I wanna to battle him" Whined Tyson  
  
"Be patient Tyson. Actually it's a she." Said Mr. Dickinson  
  
"IT'S A SHE?!?!?!?!" said the guys.  
  
"Of course. I felt that you guys need a female blader so I phoned my grand daughter Serenity if she wanted to join."  
  
"Serenity..." Kai mumbled to himself.  
  
"Finally! Another girl! That way I can hang out with. I've been hanging out with guys so far." Said Hilary.  
  
"Who cares? I just want to see how good she is." Said Tyson  
  
"There she is!" Said Mr. Dickinson. "Serenity! Over here!"  
  
Serenity noticed her grandpa and six teens.  
  
"Grandpa!" Said Serenity.  
  
"Serenity dear. It's been long. The last time I saw you were only five- years old and look how you grown."  
  
"Grandpa. You're making me blush"  
  
"Anyways... these are the Blade Breakers. This Tyson, Max, Ray and Kai. The Boy on my left is Kenny and the girl beside Kenny is Hilary." Mr. Dickinson explained.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Serenity."  
  
"Serenity... It's me Kai... Remember me?" Said Kai  
  
"Kai!!! I remember you now. It's been five years since I saw you."  
  
"Um... Kai, what does this mean? That she last saw you in five years?" Asked Max  
  
"Serenity was actually my best friend. We trained together in the abbey. Serenity is really a good blader. You should see her moves." Explained Kai.  
  
"Oh... I didn't know you had a best friend Kai," teased Tyson  
  
"Let's quit the teasing and let's go" Said Serenity.  
  
"Serenity..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Uh... it's noting."  
  
Serenity was thinking: Does Kai know my secret?  
  
The Blade Breakers, Hilary, chief, Serenity and Mr. Dickinson walked out of the airport and drove to Tyson's Dojo. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson's Dojo...  
  
"Serenity, Wanna battle me?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Yeah!!! Let's go!!!" Said Serenity.  
  
The two teens ran to a dish. The rest of the people followed.  
  
"I'm being ref!" Said Hilary.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!!!"  
  
"DRAGOON ATTACK!!!!!!"  
  
"Tyson's blade went on the attack.  
  
"Sorry Tyson but you missed me." Said Serenity. "Now Mystique, attack!!!"  
  
Serenity's blade went on the attack and it hits Tyson's blade out of the dish.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!! I lost?!" said Tyson  
  
"Yep... you lost"  
  
"Chief, how did I lose that easily?"  
  
"Dizzi might know."  
  
"According to the data, it says here that Serenity's blade had a heavier attack ring that made her attack stronger than Dragoon." Explained Kenny (Forgive me if it doesn't make any sense.)  
  
"Serenity... I'm speechless..." Said Ray (His first line, FINALLY!!!)  
  
"Well let's just say... I practice a lot. No secret weapons"  
  
When Serenity mentioned 'secret' she sighed (I know, it's stupid)  
  
"Are you alright?" Asked Kai  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine. Never finer in my life."  
  
"Doesn't look like it..." Kai mumbled  
  
Sakura-204: I know it's very cheap and short, but I'll write more chappies soon. Don't forget to R&R ^-^ 


	2. dreams,workouts and memories

Secrets we can't keep. Chapter two  
  
Sakura-204: I'm back with chappie two. I don't own Beyblade but serenity and the plot.  
  
Note: This chappie will be based on Serenity's POV then normal POV. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity's POV  
  
Well.... It's nighttime and the guys are asleep. I just woke by some dream I just had. The dream was about that I told Kai I had leukemia. He was so angry with me for not telling him in the first place. Next I see myself in a bed while Kai was holding my hand telling me hanging on to life. Then I see myself die and then Kai kills himself with a gun to the head. Then I wake up.  
  
(Sorry If the dream is cheesy and cheap.)  
  
I wake up and decided to get some air. I started to cry when Kai saw me. He puts his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Serenity! What's wrong?" Kai Cried  
  
"Noting. I'm fine"  
  
"Doesn't look like it."  
  
"Really, It's noting"  
  
"Tell me. You can just trust me"  
  
"I just had this nightmare that's all."  
  
"Okay...Just go back to sleep. You need to rest for our training"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As I went back inside the dojo, Kai was staring at me like I had something I didn't tell him. (Which was true)  
  
End of Serenity's POV *~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning  
  
The Blade Breakers wake up and eat. Next they train.  
  
"Okay... Tyson, battle Ray, Max battle Kai, and Serenity wait until Kai is done. You'll be battling him next." Explained the Chief  
  
The Blade Breakers started their training. It was a tie between Tyson and Ray, while Kai won against Max.  
  
"Okay Serenity your turn." Said Kenny  
  
Serenity and Kai took out their blades and put it on their launchers.  
  
"3...2...1 LET IT RIP!" Cried Max  
  
Both Blades landed in the dish.  
  
"GO DRANZER!!!!"  
  
"GO MYSTIQUE!!!!"  
  
"The blades decided to go on the attack, but they missed each other"  
  
"DRANZER!!!! FLAME SABOR!!!!"  
  
"QUICK! MIRROR DEFENCE!!!!"  
  
Kai's blade went on the attack, but Serenity blade went on her defence then Kai's blade got knocked out of the dish after he attack Serenity's blade.  
  
"What..."  
  
"Looks like I win"  
  
"How did you...." Said a shocked Kai.  
  
"Simple, when you attacked my blade it reflected your attack back to you."  
  
"How did you do it?" asked Kenny  
  
"Oh... It's just one of my bit beast's special powers."  
  
"What are her special powers?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yes?" said the Blade Breakers  
  
"It's..."  
  
"Let's see..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't really know!"  
  
The Blade Breakers did an anime fall  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Cried Tyson  
  
"Honestly... I don't really know. After Mystique was given to me, I was told that Mystique has powers. Really strong powers I need to unlock"  
  
"But how you unlock them?' asked Ray  
  
"I tried everything. Upgrades, battling, EVERYTHING!!!!!"  
  
"You'll figure it out." Said Hilary  
  
"Thanks Hilary"  
  
"What are we gonna do now since we're just sitting here." Asked Ray  
  
"I planned a workout at the beach for the whole day today." Said the Chief  
  
The Blade Breakers merely groaned  
  
"I think it's a good idea" Said Serenity  
  
"What makes you say that?" Said Tyson  
  
"Back home I'm always athletic"  
  
"Go figure..." mutter Tyson  
  
"I heard that." *~*~*~*~* At the beach...  
  
Everyone was running laps.  
  
"How much* pants* more Kenny?" panted Tyson  
  
"Oh...about 50 more?"  
  
"5o?!"  
  
"Just kidding one more."  
  
"Good." Said Tyson  
  
As Serenity was about to do her last lap she started getting weary.  
  
"Hey Serenity, feeling alright?" asked Ray  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
As the Blade Breakers and Serenity were done with their laps they stopped.  
  
Serenity thought:  
  
That's strange...Most of my energy is drained. Back at home, running wasn't a sweat, now it is. Could it be... nah!  
  
End of thought  
  
"Next we're exercising." Explained Chief  
  
So they exercised. Two hours later, the seven Blade Breakers were tired out. Serenity was so tired she fainted. All the Blade Breakers crowded around Serenity.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Get up!!!"  
  
Kai said, "I'll carry Serenity back to the Dojo."  
  
"Oh... looks like someone has the hots for Serenity" teased Tyson  
  
"She's just my friend.... I just wanted to help her."  
  
"Ohhh surrre they wants they all say."  
  
"Let's stop bickering and go. Serenity doesn't look alright" Said Ray.  
  
So... the Blade Breakers and the other people (You know who they are) took her back to Tyson's Dojo. When they got there, Kai Laid Serenity on her bed.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Serenity woke up and notices that all the Blade Breakers were staring at her.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! What happened? What am I doing her?"  
  
"Calm down Serenity, You just fainted at the beach, Kai carried you here and we had to wait for two hours for you to wake up." Explained Chief  
  
"Your workout must have taken a lot out of me." Said Serenity. *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Kai?" Said Serenity  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I just wanted to say... thanks for helping."  
  
"Well it's the least I can do. You always helped me when we were young remember?  
  
* Flash back*  
  
A seven-year-old Kai was lying at the cold, hard floor in the abbey.  
  
"That's what you get for being such a weak fool" said a voice  
  
A six-year-old Serenity saw what happened and carried kai to her room  
  
"Wha- what happen?" said Kai  
  
"Boris hurt you again. I saw what happen and I helped you." Explained Serenity  
  
"Serenity, I want to make it up to you for helping me and comforting me for all the tough and hard times, but it seems like I can't."  
  
"Doesn't matter. I like helping you."  
  
"Serenity, You're really sweet"  
  
"Thanks Kai."  
  
* End of flashback*  
  
"Yeah I remember Kai. I can't forget"  
  
"Hey Serenity, Phone!" said Tyson  
  
Serenity took the phone from Tyson's hand and answered  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"This is grandpa, you have a doctor's appointment, and it's about your you- know-what."  
  
Serenity was speechless  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
"Oh...yeah.... I'll be there. Bye"  
  
Serenity hung up the phone.  
  
"Kai, tell the others I have a doctor's appointment"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Serenity ran off to her grandpa's house. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura-204: Chapter two down the drain. Remember to R &R! 


End file.
